Having Tens of Fun! (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Having Tens of Fun! '''is the 17th episode from Season 2 of "Barney & Friends". It originally aired on PBS on October 19, 1993. Plot '''Educational Theme: '''Counting and Numbers '''Poems: '''Hello! Hello! Hello! Again! / A Very Simple Way to Make the Number 10 '''Stories: '''Ten, Nine Eight Recap The episode starts where Kathy, Min and Tosha waved goodbye to the other kids, and play hopscotch with the song, "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe". Cast * Barney (Body: / Voice: ) * Baby Bop (Body: / Voice: ) * Kathy () * Min () * Tosha () * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliot) (debut) Songs # Barney Theme Song # One, Two, Buckle My Shoe # Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Spanish) # This Old Man # Ten Little Fingers and Toes # Aiken Drum # The Ants Go Marching # A Big Parade of Numbers # Hello, Goodbye (Goodbye in Spanish) # I Love You Trivia Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", Kathy, Min and Kathy waved goodbye to the other children) * Kathy: (as the song starts for "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe") * Min and Tosha: * (Kathy ) Quote 2: * (after the song, "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe", ) * Michael: * Kathy: * Michael: * Tosha: * Michael: * Kathy: * Min: * Tosha: * Kathy: * * Michael: * Quote 3: * (after the song, "Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Spanish)") Quote 4: * (after the song, "This Old Man", ) Quote 5: * (in the classroom, Baby Bop ) * Michael: * Baby Bop: Quote 6: * (after the song, "Ten Little Fingers and Toes") * Barney: (shakes his fingers and his toes) * Min: * Barney: * Mr. Tenagain: * Tosha: * Mr. Tenagain: * Tosha: * Mr. Tenagain: * Barney: * Mr. Tenagain: * Barney: Quote 7: * Kathy: (after the story, "Ten, Nine Eight") Quote 8: * (after the song, "Aiken Drum", ) * Min: * Barney: * Mr. Tenagain: Quote 9: * () * Barney: * Baby Bop: * Mr. Tenagain: * Barney: * Baby Bop: * Barney: * () * Mr. Tenagain: * Barney: * Kids: * Mr. Tenagain: * Michael: * Barney: * () * Barney: * Mr. Tenagain: (as he, ) * Kathy: * Barney: * Kathy: * Barney: * () * Mr. Tenagain: * Barney: * () Quote 10: * (after the song, "The Ants Go Marching") Quote 11: * (Back in the classroom, ) Quote 12: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "A Big Parade of Numbers") Quote 13: * (after the song, "Hello, Goodbye (Goodbye in Spanish)", ) Quote 14: * (after the song, "I Love You") Barney Says (Having Tens of Fun!) (Script) * ("Barney Says") * Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I’m glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here’s what we did today! Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children Segment (Having Tens of Fun!) (Script) * () * Announcer: Every parent